Balyan
Balyan (बाल्यान)O.S.Tugania:Jat Samuday ke Pramukh Adhar Bindu,p.51,s.n. 1711 Baliyan (बालियान)Jat History Dalip Singh Ahlawat/Parishisht-I, s.n. ब-67O.S.Tugania:Jat Samuday ke Pramukh Adhar Bindu,p.51,s.n. 1704 Balian (बालियान) Balyan (बलयाण)Jat History Dalip Singh Ahlawat/Parishisht-I, s.n. ब-109O.S.Tugania:Jat Samuday ke Pramukh Adhar Bindu, p.50, s.n. 1649 is gotra of Jats found in Uttar Pradesh, Haryana, Rajasthan, Bihar and Madhya Pradesh. Origin They are said to be originated from King Bali, dauhitra of Prajapati Daksha. Mahendra Singh Arya et al: Adhunik Jat Itihas, p. 268 History Balyan is the name of Khap and the Gotra is "Raghuvanshi". It is found in Western Uttar Pradesh (mostly in and around District Muzaffarnagar), Haryana (in Jhajjar)and Rajasthan. Chaudhary Mahendra Singh Tikait is "Chaudhary" (Head) of the Baliyan khap. "Tikait" is the title conferred to the head of Baliyan Khap by Raja Harshavardhana, the Jat ruler of Thanesar, in 7th century. Since then it is used by Chaudhary of the Khap as its surname. Megasthenes has described about this clan in Indica as Bolingae. He writes, Then next to these towards the Indus come, in an order which is easy to follow The Amatae (Antal), Bolingae (Balyan), Gallitalutae (Gahlot), Dimuri (Dahiya), Megari (Maukhari), Ordabae (Buria), Mese (Matsya). (See -Jat_clans_as_described_by_Megasthenes) Villages founded by Balyan clan *Baliyana (बालियाना) - Village in Siwana tahsil of Barmer district in Rajasthan. Balyan Khap Balyan Khap ' khap has 100 villages. Its head village is Sisauli in muzaffarnagar. Its main villages are: Sauram, Harsauli , Barbala. Ch. Mahendra Singh Tikait - President, Bharatiya Kisan Union, is from this khap. The famous jat historian Choudhary Kabul Singh was from this khap and It has been mentioned in the chronicles of Jat 'Sarv Khap', which are still preserved with Chaudhry Kabul Singh. The great Bappa Rawal was their ancestor. James Tod has called them Balvanshi. Dr Ompal Singh Tugania: ''Jat Samuday ke Pramukh Adhar Bindu, p. 19 Distribution in Uttar Pradesh Balyans are present in a very good number in Muzaffarnagar. They have nearly 100 villages here. Some popular villages are 1. Sisauli, 2. Kinoni, 3. Purbaliyan, 4. Savtoo, 5. Garhi Noabad,6. Shoron, Sauram 7. Bhajju. Balyan Jats are also found in Mukanpur village of Uttar Pradesh. Found in Kiwana village in Muzaffarnagar district. Villages in Muzaffarnagar and Shamli district Atali, Alawalpur Majra, Barwala, Bhajju, Bhaneda Jutt, Bhora Khurd, Bhora Kalan, Daulatpur, Dhindhawali, Dulhara, Garhi Noabad (Gadhi Jaitpur), Goyala, Harsoli , Halauli, Kabirpur, Kadipur, Kanjer Heri, Karwara, Kakra (Kakda), Kinauni, Kuhad, Kutba, Kutbi, Majra, Mandi, Mohamandpur, Mohammadpur Madan, Mukandpur, Morna, Muzaffarnagar, Purbaliyan, Rasulpur, Shoron, Shoram, Savtu, Sonta, Sisauli, Villages in Bareilly district Raath, Villages in Bulandshahar district Khairpur, Bhopur , Teliya nagra Villages in Aligarh district Basera urf Bisara, Narayanpur, Noshilpur, Taharpur, Villages in Saharanpur district Meerpur Sitapur, Distribution in Madhya Pradesh Villages in Nimach district Nimach, Villages in Ratlam district Villages in Ratlam district with population of this gotra are: Ratlam 3, Villages in Bhopal district Balyan Jats are also found in Bhopal in Madhya Pradesh. Villages in Mandsaur district Also found in Mandsaur, Thauri (Mandsaur district) Villages in Guna district Vijaypur (Raghogarh, Locations in Jaipur city Sanganer, Distribution in Haryana Village in Yamunanagar district Harnaul, Villages in Jhajjar district Gudha, Majri, Rohad, Villages in Sonipat district Mehlana, Villages in Rewari district Ransi Majri, Distribution in Delhi Tajpur, Distribution in Rajasthan Villages in Tonk district Aranya Kankad (4), Villages in Barmer district Baliyana Villages in Sikar district Surani, Distrbution in Punjab Villages in Patiala district *Salempur Balian' is village in Patiala tahsil in Patiala district in Punjab. Villages in Sangrur district *'Balian' is Village in Dhuri tahsil of Sangrur district in Punjab. *'Balian' are villages in Sangrur tahsil of Sangrur district in Punjab. Distribution in Bihar Baliyan (बालियान) gotra Jats found in Bihar.हवा सिंह सांगवान:असली लुटरे कौन, 2009, पृ. 84 Notable persons *Hari Ji (8th century AD) *Sajjan Singh (Balyan) - Ruler of Satara (Maharashtra) *Mahendra Singh Tikait *Dhamalchand Balyan ('ढलैत''' - वीर योद्धा/ बलशाली) * Naresh Baliyan, Jaildar - Parsad Navada(Uttam Nagar,Delhi) *Choudhary Kabul Singh - Jat historian *A.K. Balyan - President of NIPM *Ch. Vijay Rao - Chairman of Sarv Khap (12thcentury AD) *Damal Chand - Senapati of Raja Bir Singh (15th century AD) *Ch. Mahendra Singh Tikait - President, Bharatiya Kisan Union * Ch. Purshottam Singh Baliyan E.O, Urban Development, Himachal Pardesh *Dr. Kiran Baliyan - Eminent Scientist and Research Scholar *Dr. Ashok Kumar Balyan - Chief HRD and director (HR) of ONGC *Krishan Pal Balyan- OSD to Speaker Meira Kumar , Delhi *Pradeep Balyan - Rowing *Rateesh Devi Balyan - Rowing * Dr. Kaul Singh - ex MD of HARTRON *Ch. Attar Singh - ex sirpanch of gram panchayat shoron, first secretary and founder of rashtriya inter college shahpur *Justice Vedpal Singh, High Court Judge, UP *Sh BRajpal Singh, Ex Chief Executive, food processing unit, received Niryat Ratan Award BY Indian Council of Small & Medium Industries *Mr Vinay Singh, MBA (Mumbai), Manager Prepaid IDEA, * Dr. Swati Singh, MBBS, MD (OBs & GYNAE) *Tej Veer Singh (Balyan) - IFS (Retd.), From: Village KabirpurShahpur, U.P. * Dr Ajeet Kumar Baliyan - Alawalpur Majra, Muzaffarnagar, U.P. *Dr Sanjeev Baliyan - MP from Muzaffarnagar U.P. constituency from 2015, Ex. Agriculture & food processing union minister currently moved to union minister of water resource & ganga plan in July 2016. *Mr. Nitin Balyan, MBA (Pune) , Director @ Vinsys, Dubai from Mukandpur, Muzaffarnagar, U.P. References ---- Category:Gotras after Persons